Pokemon Adventure!
by amv102903
Summary: This is chapter one of a pokemon game series I will be doing. Please keep in mind that this is my first fanfiction, so it wont be perfect.


**Hey guys! I'm amv102903! This is my first FanFiction, so it wont be perfect. I hope you guys enjoy!**

 **P.S. This is edited by bluewing508.**

Eeveelution Adventure  
Chapter One

It starts out like any other pokemon game.

Professor Juniper welcomed the player, and lets them choose their character.

I am the most like them. Even the name, Eve, is the same. I enter the game.

"Good morning, Eve!" My mom shouts. The person playing as me chooses the clothes and I put them on.

I went downstairs, "Time to get your pokemon!" My mom whispers to me, so it doesn't appear on screen.

"I heard Professor Juniper had a pokemon break in last night, and you might be able to choose it! Good luck!"

"Thanks." I whisper back. I walk to the pokemon lab, and Professor Juniper walked up to me and started whispering.

"Hello again Eve! I had a pokemon break in last night, and you are going to choose one of them, come with me!"

She added, with a sly smile. Looks like mom guessed right. She led me to the pokemon 'Facility'

"Choose you're pokemon!"

The screen for it shows up. The choices are, Magikarp, Goldeen, Caterpie, and an Eevee.

My mouth dropped in awe. "An Eevee?!"

Juniper could pretty much tell what I was thinking, "Yup, an Eevee!" The player chose the obvious answer.

Eevee. The 'You got this pokemon!'screen, shows up. 'Would to like to give you're Eevee a nickname?'

The player pushes the 'No' option. The Eevee is a girl.

The professor comes fairly close to me, and gives me the all too familiar pokedex.

And as usual, she says to catch all the pokemon.

And she tells me about a new update where you can have eight pokemon in you're party instead of six.

This part I actually listened to. "Cool." I whisper to My neighbor enters. His name is Lucas.

He already has a pokemon, and he says some friends of his would like to meet me.

"okay!" I say on screen and I am guided to his friends.

They introduce themselves as Macy, Arrow, Leah, and Arron. "nice to meet you all!" I say.

A mixture of different greetings meet my ears.

"I was thinking that we could all go on a pokemon adventure, to collect all the badges, and the pokemon, of course." Says Leah.

"That sounds like fun!" I reply. Arrow comes up to me. "Want us to show you how to battle and catch pokemon?" "Cool sure!" I answer.

Macy leads the way to route 4. "Okay. This is how you do it." She says.

Macy enters the tall grass ahead of us.

She encounters a wild Patrat. It's level one. She chooses Pikachu.

"Pikachu use Tackle!" She shouts.

The Patrat down to ten hp!

She digs into her bag and pulls out a pokeball.

On her next turn she throws it at the Patrat. It shakes once, twice, three times now!

She caught it! Macy walks back to us. "Any questions?" She askes.

"Nope!" I reply.

"Take these." She says, giving me ten pokeballs.

"Oh and one more thing for you and your Eevee!" She whispers, smiling.

She gives us a water stone!

"For me?" I whisper.

"Yup!" She whispers back. "We need to get to the next city now" She says on screen.

"Alright!". We all step into the tall grass.

Battles spring up all around me.

I walk a little further.

I run into a wild Rattata. It's level 3.

I Use Eevee. "Eevee, use tackle!"

Eevee uses tackle.

It's down to 30 hp.

I use tackle again.

10 hp. I use scratch.

"Wild Rattata fainted!" I move forward 10 paces.

Another Rattata appears. I catch this one.

"How close are we?" I ask.

"Not far," Arron replies. "About half way."

"Wow!" I say. "That went by fast!"

"Hehe. Time really does fly when your having fun." Lucas says.

We continue on walking, battling, and catching for a little bit.

We soon come across a Large arch way.

"Here we are!" Leah says." Raylyn town!"

They lead me to the pokemon center.

Next, I am showed how to heal my pokemon.

After Eevee and Rattata are healed, I am led outside.

"The reason we came here is to try and beat the gym leader, and get their badge." Arron explains.

"Alright!" I say.

We are now free to roam around the town.

The user saves and exits the game.

"Whew!" I say. "We can finally talk aloud!"

"Hey Eve!" Macy calls. "There is a new update that alows us to evolve pokemon while the user isn't here!"

"That means I can evolve Eevee into Vaporeon!" I exclaim.

"Yup" Macy says. "Might as well do it now!"

I give Eevee the water stone. I watched, amazed as Eevee evolves. This always interested me.

After She is done evolving, I get to see Her.

 **End of Chapter one.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this! Let me know if it should be longer or shorter for the next chapter!**


End file.
